Who's Harry Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone
by SHU Marauders
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus go the the Potter's house over Easter break. On a rainy day, they find a series of books that makes them wonder... Who's Harry Potter? R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We do not, under any circumstances own Harry Potter. He and the other characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling's. We would also like to thank magic cheese, for she inspired this idea. Her story, though amazing, was never finished. That's were we come in. Read and Review!**

**SHU Marauders**

Who's Harry Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone

Prologue

"Potter" Lily raced to catch up with James. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Oh come on Lily, you'll have a blast. And anyway, you know you can't resist my charm and devilish good looks." He smiled at her and took one of her bags.

"In you're dreams," Lily responded.

"Every night my angel."

"Are we going to have to put up with this for the entire break?" whined Sirius.

"Padfoot, how long have you known them?" Remus said. "Then give me the answer."

"Oh Merlin. Lily just go out with him already and save us all from this torture!"

"Again, how long have you known them?"

"Oh, they'll get together eventually. They'll be married with children."

"Don't count on it Sirius." Lily said, glaring at Sirius.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Seriously." His fellow marauders shook their heads. Sirius and his serious jokes. Honestly!

The five friends boarded the Hogwarts Express and crammed in the first empty compartment they found. Sirius claimed a window seat with Remus and Peter next to him. James laid down across the other seat, leaving Lily standing and giving James the evil eye. When he didn't respond, Lily shoved his legs off of the seat, causing him to fall to the floor. Lily proceeded to gracefully sit down. She conveniently placed all of her bags on the seat next to her. James pouted, but made himself comfortable on the floor.

"I wish I could come with you guys," Peter whined once everyone had settled down. "I don't know why mother is making such a big deal out of this."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Wormtail. It's only two weeks." Sirius looked over at his friend and waved it off as nothing.

"But you guys are going to be having fun at the Potters' while I'm stuck all by myself!"

"You'll have your mother." Lily tried to sound reassuring.

The boys all gave her a "you're-kidding-me-right" look.

"What?"

The boys shook their heads.

It was spring break of their Fifth year and James, Sirius and Remus, along with Lily were spending it at James' family house. It took weeks for James to finally convince Lily to come and he was ecstatic when she finally said yes. James was also kind of excited that Peter wouldn't be joining them because though they were friends, Peter always seemed to ruin James' romantic plans and he was hoping that over his break, Lily would finally say yes to being his girlfriend after five years of pursing her.

The nameless trolley lady pushed the candy cart up to the door to their compartment. "Do you want anything?"

James hurriedly got up from the floor to see what was left. Lily also got up and patiently waited for James to finish. James bought one box of exploding bon-bons, a few pumpkin pastries, and a cauldron cake. After paying for his purchases, he quickly turned around and, not noticing Lily (for once) he knocked into her, sending both crashing to the floor, with James on top.

Both just lay there in silence for a moment, not knowing what to do. James had a goofy grin on his face, so one could only imagine what he was thinking.

"Oh, Jamesie-Poo." Lily whispered with a smile.

"Yes, Lily pad?"

Peter closed his eyes. Sirius began gagging. Remus just gave a knowing smile.

"Get the bloody hell off of me."

"Maybe next time, Prongs." Sirius patted James on the back as he got up.

Remus pulled out a well worn notebook and a pen. He opened the notebook and perused its contents. He added another tally mark under Lily's name.

Sirius glanced at the notebook. "And the current score is?"

"Lily is winning -756 to 2."

"You know we can still hear everything you're saying..." James glared at his soon to be ex-friends.

"Uh... then don't listen."

The Hogwarts Express finally stopped at Kings Cross Station. They all said goodbye to Peter, who once again complained about not being able to join them and then he walked off solemnly with his parents. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus then got into the Potter's car and drove to Potter Manor where they would be staying for the next two weeks. Once they arrived, the boys automatically started to discuss their options of activities for the next few days.

"We could always raid the kitchens." said Sirius excitedly.

"That would take all of what, 5 seconds?" James answered.

"Not if you are Sirius." Remus laughed.

Sirius opened his mouth to protest the comment but closed it and shrugged, realizing that what Remus said was true.

"We could prank the cooks!" James exclaimed.

"While we get food," said Sirius not giving up his battle.

Lily rolled her eyes, asking herself, for the millionth time, why she agreed to this.

"We could always create a giant mess for the house elves." James suggested.

"Oh not you don't! These house elves aren't here to clean up you're mess!" Lily exclaimed.

"Then what are they here for?" Sirius asked very seriously.

"Honestly!"

"Fine Lily, what do you want to do then?" James asked.

"Well, we could always spend some time in the library!" she suggested knowing that the Potter library was almost as big as the one at Hogwarts.

"Ummmm... No." Sirius spoke before anyone had the chance to agree, knowing that Remus loved book and well... James was whipped.

"Well, how about we play some Quidditch?" suggested James.

All three boys agreed. Lily groaned.

"But I don't play Quidditch." Lily protested, knowing very well that it wouldn't help her case any.

"Sorry Lils, three against one, you lose." Remus said.

"But I don't know how to play!"

"Then you'll learn! And I'll be the one to teach you." James said.

"I think I'll pass."

"But you have to play, otherwise the teams will be uneven." Sirius said.

"Fine, I'll play with Remus."

"Are you crazy? They'll devour us! No way! I'm playing with either Padfoot or Prongs!"

"Okay Lily, who's it going to be: me..." James said, striking a dashing smile, "or him" cocking his head towards Sirius.

"Hey I do have a name!"

"Fine, me or Sirius."

Lily stood there for nearly five minutes weighing her options. She looked back and forth between the two. _Well, if I play with James, it might give him the wrong idea. Then again, he would be better than Sirius. Would I really want to put myself through that torture? But then again, agreeing to play with James would be like agreeing to marry him in James' mind. But... agreeing to play with Sirius might result in suicide on my end. _She paused for a moment. _Suicide's the better option._

"Fine, I'll play with Sirius," she said finally, almost regretting it immediately.

Sirius about fell over in shock. Remus just blinked. James was shooting flares at Sirius, how could he have taken _his_ Lily away from him! _That's okay, I'll just knock him off his broom when we're playing. There is no way he's stealing her from me. _James thought, not realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

The boys finally finished teaching Lily how to actually play the game over an hour latter. James was still livid at Sirius, but knew that he would take his revenge on the field. They mounted their brooms and kicked off. Lily wasn't the best flier, but was definitely holding her own and even managed to score a few points after a rough start.

James and Remus on the other hand, were having a pretty great game. Remus had not fallen off his broom yet but nearly caused Lily to fly hers into a nearby tree. James had "accidentally" hit a Bludger in Sirius' direction that sent him flying, but fortunately he wasn't hurt and able to get right back up in the air. Sirius of course wasn't angry because he thought that it was all in the name of Quidditch, not realizing that James' anger was because he was playing with Lily. As the game continued, the skies were growing very dark.

"The Snitch!" James called racing after a little gold object with Sirius on his tail. It started raining very steadily and Lily was frantically trying to get they boys' attention.

"Guys, it's really coming down, let's go inside."

"LILY, you made me lose sight of the Snitch! Some partner you are!" Sirius whined, but it would have been worse if James didn't lose sight of it also.

"We've played in much worse than this!" Just as James said these words, a bolt of lightning shot to the ground as a rumble of thunder filled the air almost instantly after.

"Let's go in!" Sirius and James said together quickly dismounting their brooms.

The four friends ran into the house, soaked to the bone from the raging storm.

"Sirius, you look like a drowned rat!" laughed James.

"So are you calling e Peter now?"

"No, just saying you look like him."

"I resent that comment!" I am MUCH better looking than Wormtail, no matter how wet I am!"

James then performed a drying charm on them, which left Lily in a panic.

"James! How could you do that! We're not allowed to do magic outside of school, we'll be expelled !"

"Ummmm... Lily, we're in a wizarding household. As far as the ministry knows, it was my patents who cast that charm."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," she smiled evilly, which made the boys look at each other in terror.

"Well Lily," James said trying to get on her good side because Merlin knows what she was capable of, "what would you like to do?"

"Well, I would still like to go to your library," she suggested knowing what the outcome would be.

"WHAT! Lily, for the last time..." Sirius started before James jabbed him in the ribs causing him to gasp for breath.

"The library sounds great!" James said, and Remus (who liked the idea to begin with) nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Sirius, three verses one. You lose." Lily said in a mocking tone.

The four entered the library, Lily in awe of how big it was. She had heard that it was big but this was beyond her imagination. This was the first time she saw the Potters' library and even though the thought disgusted her, she would consider marrying James for this library alone.

The friends split up. James and Sirius were going to the Quidditch section (James' parents had it put in for him and his friends). Remus went off looking for books on Divination. He figured that though he didn't buy the concept, it would be good for a few laughs. And Lily just went around, looking at everything. She picked up some books for the potion section, but nothing really caught her interest. She was even surprised to find that there was a section that was completely devoted to Muggle literature. Then she went over to the section that was all about the Potter family, and there, seven books stood out from all the rest. She went over to them, pulled one of the shelf, and examined it.

"Hey James!" she called. A few seconds latter James, Sirius, and Remus were at her side.

"What is it Lily?"

"Who's Harry Potter?"


	2. The Book and the Boy Who Lived

**Well... here is the long awaited first (or second depending on how you look at it) chapter of Who's Harry Potter. The Mastresses would like the that you all for you're kind review and ask that you keep them coming. They would also like to inform you that they do not own Harry Potter. In fact, most of this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling. But we hope you enjoy our spin on it! On to the story!**

**Recap:**

_"Hey James!" she called. A few seconds later James, Sirius, and Remus were at her side._

_"What is it Lily?"_

_She looked up from the book she was holding, staring straight into his eyes._

_"Who's Harry Potter?"_

Chapter 1: The Book and the Boy Who Lived

James gave Lily a very odd look. He was obviously very confused. "Who's who?"

"Harry Potter."

I've never heard of him," he said hesitantly.

Lily rolled her eyes, not surprised that he didn't have a clue about his family tree. "How am I not surprised."

"No, I'm serious... not Sirius but... oh, you all know what I mean! Every summer we have a big family get together and we always bring out the family tree and talk about all our ancestors... it's boring if you ask me but it's been drilled into my brain. There is no Harry Potter."

"Does your family blast relatives off?" Sirius questioned hoping to have solved the problem.

"No Sirius, that's _your_ family!" James pointed out.

"There has to be some Harry Potter! It's here isn't it?" Lily questioned.

"You look at me as if I know." James looked exasperated.

"That settles it, we have to read it." Lily said. For some reason she felt that this book was calling to them, though she'd never admit that to the boys.

"It certainly doesn't look like a history book to me." Remus said.

Lily opened up the hardback book and read the inside cover out loud.

_HARRY POTTER has never played a sport while flying on a broomstick. He's never worn a cloak of invisibility, befriended a giant, or helped hatch a dragon. All Harry knows is a miserable life with the Dursleys, his horrible aunt and uncle, and their abominable son, Dudley. Harry's room is a tiny closet at the foot of the stairs, and he hasn't had a birthday party in eleven years._

_But all that is about to change when a mysterious letter arrives by owl messenger: a letter with an invitation to a wonderful place he never dreamed existed. There he finds not only friends, aerial sports, and magic around every corner, but a great destiny that's been waiting for him... if Harry can survive the encounter._

"Well, I'm intrigued." James said after a moment.

"What are you and what did you do with Prongs?" Sirius demanded.

"What? I thought I knew everything about my family and it turns out I don't." he explained. "I actually want to know."

The other three just looked at him in shock. Surely, the world had just stopped turning.

"Well James Potter, I'm impressed." Lily said smiling at him.

"Really?" James said, his eyes big with shock and delight. "I mean... thank you."

"Let's all read it then seeing James wants to know, Lily seems very interested, and I'm curious as well." Remus suggested.

"What about me? I don't want to read this."

"You don't count my dear Padfoot."

"Well... how are we all going to read it at the same time?"

Everyone stared at Sirius, hoping that he wasn't being... well... serious.

"What are you guys staring at me like that for? I don't like it!" he whined.

The friends blinked and shook their heads. For someone who gets decent grades he sure is stupid.

"You do know there is such a thing as reading aloud?" Remus pointed out.

Sirius opened his mouth to retort but then closed it.

"Since we're reading aloud, we call all take turns and switch off every chapter." Lily suggested.

"Fine, you get to read first." Sirius said, obviously still pouty over having to read during break.

"I'm fine with that. Where are we going to read?"

"Towards the back there's a sitting area. We can read it there." James suggested.

No one objected so they all made their way to the back of the library. Lily sat down on the love seat and James jumped to sit next to her. Remus shook his head as he sat down in an overstuffed armchair. Sirius plopped himself down on the floor like a little puppy dog wanting attention. The friends were surprised that he didn't transform. Once everyone was comfortable, Lily opened the book and started reading.

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much._

Sirius, with the attention span of a five-year-old hyped up on sugar, had to make a comment. "There's such a thing as normal??"

_They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._

_Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors._

"If I didn't know any better I would say that was my sister."

_The Dursleys had everything they wanted but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They couldn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."_

"My last name's Potter!"

"Honestly James, are you really just realizing this?" Lily asked rolling her eyes.

"No, I just like pointing it out sometimes," he told her with his child-like grin.

_The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son too, but they had never even seem him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that._

"Doesn't like 'abnormal' people, doesn't wan her kid mixing with an odd bunch, yep, just like my sister."

After reading a little, Lily was again interrupted.

_At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls._

"Sounds like you Sirius!" Remus laughed.

"Hey I take offence to that! I don't throw my cereal, it would be a waste."\

"Yeah right, no one can offend you!" Lily smirked then continued reading.

_There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive..._

"McGonagall?" James asked, knowing not many cats read.

_Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back._

"Yep, definitely McGonagall, she gives that stare." James said.

"The creepy one?" asked Sirius.

"Which other one does she have?" asked James.

"Maybe if you two would pay attention more often you wouldn't be on the receiving end quite as much." Remus pointed out.

"You know Remus has a point." Lily agreed before continuing on.

_As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks... The getups you saw on young people! ... Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why that man had to be older then he was and wearing an emerald green cloak!_

"HE STOOL IT FROM MCGONAGALL!!" Sirius cried.

"You do realize they make more then one emerald green cloak right?" Lily asked him.

"This is Sirius we're talking about." Remus pointed out.

"Seriously!" James agreed.

Lily shook her head and continued to read.

_He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he's strech his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery._

_He forgot all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eye them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, buy they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching ar donut in his bag..._

"DONUT but I thought..." Sirius started.

"Shut up and let me read you git." Lily snapped.

"_Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak... he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who is gone at last!"_

"You-Know-Who's gone?" Remus asked stunned.

"Apparently." Lily responded.

"How the bloody hell did they pull that off?" Sirius asked.

"I guess this takes place in the future?" James didn't sound sure but it was a good guess.

"Brilliant James, just brilliant." Lily said dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I hope this J.K. Rowling person has good protective services..." Remus started.

"Yeah, or else You-Know-Who will you-know-what on her arse."

The friends laughed...

_As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw... was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning... it had the same markings around it's eyes._

"It HAS to be McGonagall! Who else has a animagus form that's a cat and has those markings?" James demanded.

"We don't know it's an animagus." Lily retorted.

"It was reading a bloody map! Does that sound like any normal cat to you?"

Lily had a lack for words so she did what she did best... she ignore him.

"_Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly._

_The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look._

"That confirms it! James is right. Most defiantly McGonagall! I know that look!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You've definitely had detention with her enough to know... but you two know that this is a fictional book right?" Remus asked.

"But maybe it's not! Maybe it was sent to us from the future!" James said. There were crickets. "What?"

"Yeah, maybe it's a sign!" Sirius agreed after a moment of hesitation.

Lily looked at them. "Yes, a sign you've both gone mental."

"Okay, let's bet on it," James said looking at Sirius. "If Professor Dumbledore appears then it's a sign!"

"You're on! And I hope that it says something about you!"

"Why do I hang around such an immature lot?" Lily asked shaking her head.

Remus looked at Lily and said "You realize that we have to take the bet right. We really don't have a choice."

"Fine, but if something does happen, that won't mean I'll believe it!"

They read about how Mr. Dursley went in to watch the news. There were reports about strange happenings that day. The weather report was particularly interesting.

"_Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain that I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps some people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early."_

"Bonfire Night! Hmmmm... I like fire...sounds like fun!" Sirius said mischievously.

They continued reading about how Mr. Dursley thought about everything that happened that day, including the numerous mentions of the Potters. He finally decided to ask his wife about her sister.

"_Petunia dear..."_

"PETUNIA?!" all the friends cried together.

"Isn't that the name of your sister Lily?" Remus asked.

"Ummmm... yes." Lily responded after some hesitation, knowing James would probably bring up his 'it's from the future' theory.

"And what's the deal with you guys being named after flowers? Seriously!" Sirius felt the need to add.

"It's so weird..." Lily said thinking about the description of the woman with her sister's name the surname of Dursley.

"What is it Lils?" James asked.

"EXCUSE ME! I'm waiting for my answer! HELLO!"

"My sister is currently seeing a bloke named Vernon Dursley... at lest the first name isn't the same."

"Still it's kinda weird." James said.

"I'M STILL WAITING FOR MY ANSWER!!"

Lily continued reading onward, actually making it through a full page this time.

_A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and it's eyes narrowed._

_Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt._

"It's Dumbledore!" James yelled.

"Shhh..."said Remus wanting to see if this was, in fact, Dumbledore.

_He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots._

"He wears high heels?!" Sirius asked in wonderment.

_His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-mooned spectacles._

"It has to be!" Remus chimed in.

_This man was Albus Dumbledore._

"YES! WE WIN! It's a book of fate! It's telling us our future!" James was , for some

reason, very excited about this particular bet.

"It doesn't necessarily mean anything! Someone could have just known Dumbledore and

decided to put him in their book." Lily tried to explain rationally.

"What kind of name is Albus anyway?"

"And we bet on it!" James cried again.

"Why are you so dead set against this Lily?" Remus asked.

"Well..." she started, not completely sure herself why she didn't want to believe its

validity.

"And what about the Petunia thing?"

"It's just... I... it can't... '_Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize...'_" she continued

reading so as not to have to respond.

_...he didn't seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the _

_cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the _

_sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered 'I should have known.'_

"I bet I know what's coming next!" Sirius said.

They read about how Dumbledore used his Put-Outer to extinguish the streetlights and

then sat down next to the cat...

"_Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall."_

"TOLD YA SO/I KNEW IT!" James and Sirius exclaimed.

"You tow bloody well shut your traps! We have been reading for over an hour and we are

only on page 11! I WANT to get through this sometime before we graduate!" Lily

snapped, obviously fed up with being interrupted so often.

"Sorry Lily!" both boys said, hanging their heads

James whispered to Sirius, "Man, she's scary when she's angry."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Lily then shot them both a death glare causing both boys to look down in fear as she

continued the story.

They read about Dumbledore and McGonagall's conversation. After a few pages they

finally got to the explanation of You-Know-Who's disappearance.

"_What they're __**saying**__," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldermort turned up in _

_Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter _

_are-are-that they're-__**dead"**_

"WE'RE MARRIED!!" James and Lily exclaimed. James was thrilled, whereas Lily was

disgusted.

"YOU'RE MARRIED! I always knew it would happen one day!" Sirius cheered giving

James a pat on the back in congratulations.

"Ummmm... Guys." Remus tried getting their attention.

"I can't believe this woman is making me marry James Potter! One of my best friends!

He's lie a brother to me! Not a boyfriend and DEFFENTLY not a husband." Lily

rambled.

"Aww come on Lil. You know you don't feel that way!" James said slipping his arm

around her and she shook him off almost instantly.

"REJECTED!" Sirius said.

"...Guys." Remus continued trying to speak.

"It's okay, she'll marry me one day!" James beamed.

"That's right and I'll be your best man!" Sirius said, smiling back at James.

"GUYS!" Remus finally screamed.

"What Moony?" asked the boys.

"Read the line again."

"Okay... _'The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are-are-that they're-__**dead**__.' _Lily looked

at James. "We died!"

"That sucks Sirius stated bluntly.

"Wow... how did we die?' James asked, as if Lily had the answer.

"Ummmm... think about it love birds. The rumor is about how You-Know-Who

disappeared...well he probably killed you and that had something to do with him

disappearing." Remus pointed out.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke again.

"Well... it's not as if it matters anyway. It is just fiction." Lily stated, calming herself

down a bit.

"You keep thinking that Lils." all the boys said together.

_...a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them._

"That is sweet!" Sirius sad in awe.

"_Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved "At last. An where did you get that _

_motorcycle?"_

"_Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the _

_motorcycle as he spoke "Young Sirius Black lent it to me."_

"Hey, that's me! Ad that sweet bike is mine! But... why would I lend it to Hagrid? Why

wouldn't I just take Harry? I mean after all he is my godson."

"I never gave you permission to by godfather to my son."

"James did."

"We'll talk about this later... though... it's not really important because this isn't going to

happen." Lily responded, catching her slip.

_...people meeting in secret all over the country we holding up their gasses and saying in_

_hushed voices: "To Harry Potter... the boy who lived._

"Wow" the four friends said together.


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**The Mastresses would like to welcome you all to the next chapter of Who's Harry Potter. They would like to thank all of their readers and reviewers. They would also like to apologize for any confusion while reading. They do skip parts of the book because writing the whole thing would take a very long time, so there are short summaries in the gaps. Again they are sorry if this caused confusion. They would also like to say that in no way do they own Harry Potter, they are just borrowing the character for a short period of time. They will be returned relatively unharmed.**

**Recap:**

**...people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter... the boy who lived."**

_**"Wow" the four friends said together.**_

Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

"Our son's famous." James said after a moment.

"He's not our son." Lily demanded.

"According to the book of fate he will be," said Sirius with a grin.

"It's not a book of fate!"

"We bet on it and James and I won."

"As much as this may seem like just one of James and Sirius' boneheaded theories, I think that they may actually be right about this Lily."

"Not you too Remus!" Lily groaned.

"Well just think about it Lily, how could someone have all of this information about us... well you and James?"

"All they would have to do is go to Hogwarts."

"Well what about the stuff about your sister?"

"Nothing is a secret at Hogwarts! Everyone knows my sister and I don't get along!"

"What about the physical description?"

"Pictures."

"You have pictures of your sister?" James questioned. Obviously he had never seen any.

"Just because you've never seen them doesn't mean they don't exist."

"Give it up. You won't be able to convince her." Sirius started knowing that Lily was as stubborn as her hair color suggested."

"She will eventually... just not now." James grinned.

Lily shot James a death glare but this didn't dampen his hopes. After a moment of silence Remus decided to break the tension.

"So... who's going to read next?"

James quickly snatched the book out of Lily's hands. "I will! I want to see what happens to my son." Lily bit her tongue knowing that if she spoke, another argument would erupt. James cleared his voice and began to read. It was a little while before the first comment, which surprised them all, but it was James that interrupted himself the first time.

_Harry was use to spiders, because the cupboard under the stair was full of them, and that was where he slept._

"My SON sleeps under your SISTER'S stairs. Sweetheart we need to talk to her about this. It just isn't acceptable." James yelled at Lily as if it was her who locked Harry in the cupboard.

"James, for the last time I am not your sweetheart!"

"See, if he lived with ME he would have his own wing of my house. Not some stupid cupboard! We'd have fun." Sirius explained with a devilish look in his eyes.

"If we give YOU Harry he won't live to see the age of 2."

"So you're admitting it now, huh Lil." Remus asked smugly.

This comment caught Lily off guard. "I... No... I'm speaking in a hypothetical point of view."

James hid his smile from Lily as he continued reading.

_The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lighting. He had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it._

_"In the car crash when your parents died" she had said._

"A CAR CRASH? But Dumbledore said it was You-Know-Who!" Sirius exclaimed obviously confused.

"You do know that muggles can lie right?" Remus asked his friend amused by his current stupidity.

"And Petunia HATES magic... so if they were basing this off of her they would be completely correct." Lily pointing out making sure that she made it clear it was a story.

James got a mysterious smile on his face but dare not say anything because he knew what Lily's reaction would be and continued.

_Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel -Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig._

"That's my boy." James laughed.

"Call it like it is man!" Sirius said.

_Dudley began to cry loudly... "Dinky Duddydums, don't cry."_

"Dinky Duddydums?!" the boys question in amused horror.

"Lily please tell me your sister would not call her son that!" James exclaimed.

"I'm afraid she would." Lily answered hesitantly.

"That just proves that she is as mental as you say she is Lil." Sirius said.

"Seriously." Remus laughed.

"Hey, that's my line!"

Remus hit him in the head and then James continued to read in hopes that it would stop a small duel between his two best mates.

_Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls)._

"That sucks." Remus stated.

"Merlin's saggy under shorts!" exclaimed Sirius.

After a brief pause, the group burst into laughter. Even Lily, who had been practicing her stern face with her male friends, couldn't resist the humor in Sirius's comment.

_The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but it wouldn't have fit Harry._

"Thank Merlin's beard for that!" Sirius praised.

"Lily, your sister is evil!" James said laughing.

James read on about how the Dursleys ended up taking Harry to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. It wasn't what Dudley wanted, but there was no choice in the matter. When at the zoo, Harry talked to a snake and made the glass to the snake's cage disappear, While the snake slithered off, it said something to Harry.

_"Brazil, here I come... Thanksss amigo."_

"Our son's a paselmouth?!" James said, looking at Lily.

"That means that he's going to be a Slytherin! Your son is going to be evil James!" Sirius exclaimed.

"So you're saying that just because he has an ability that he can't control, that he never asked for, that he was born with, that is considered to be dark that he, therefore, must be evil?" Remus asked him, trying to keep his cool.

"Of course! Just look at all those good for nothing slimy Slytherins!"

"So you're saying that anyone who has a dark ability, regardless of control, is evil?"

James started shaking his head and waving his arms furiously to get Sirius to stop. It didn't work.

"Isn't that what I just said? Why does everyone keep ignoring me?"

"SO BECAUSE I'M A BLOODY WEREWOLF, I'M EVIL, RIGHT? THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SAYING YOU BLOODY GIT!"

"Sirius, you should really think before you speak." Lily said a moment after Remus' explosion.

"My fiancée has a point."

Lily hit James, hard, and then they continued. They read about how when they got back to the house, Mr. Dursley unleashed some anger at Harry.

_He manage to say, "go - cupboard - stay - no meals" before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. _

"It's pretty bad that the bloke is so out of shape that even just talking wears him out." Remus said.

"Seriously." Sirius agreed.

"Will you STOP that?!" Remus yelled. He was obviously still more then a little perturbed at Sirius for his earlier comment.

"Sorry." Sirius responded looking at Remus with sad puppy dog eyes.

_When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away. But it never happened. _

"And why didn't I? What kind of godfather would I be if I didn't go and save my only godson?"

"You're taking this godfather thing way too seriously." Remus responded.

"I am serious, in every sense of the word and name."

"And IF by some chance this WOULD happen, I'm not sure that I would be comfortable with you being the godfather to my only son."

James got very excited about what Lily had said. "So you're saying there's a chance?!"

"No."

"She wants me." James smiled as if all his dreams had come true.

The friends continued reading to the end of the chapter, which just talked about how, even though Harry had no one but the Dursleys, people seemed to know him. Odd people.


	4. The Letters from No One

The Mastresses would like to welcome you to the next chapter of Who's Harry Potter

The Mastresses would like to welcome you to the next chapter of Who's Harry Potter. They would like to thank all of the readers and especially their faithful reviewers. Keep reading and keep reviewing!

_**Recap:**_

_**The friends continued reading to the end of the chapter which just talked about how, even though Harry had no one but the Dursleys, people seemed to know him. Odd people. **_

Chapter 3: The Letters from No One (Sirius)

As soon as James finished reading, Sirius snatched the book out of his hands. Lily and Remus looked at him oddly because Sirius, for once, actually seemed excited about reading a book.

"What?" Sirius asked indignantly.

"You want to read a book… that's not about Quidditch… willingly?" Remus asked.

"This is about my Godson, of course I do. Plus, I want to see if I'm mentioned again."

"You're such an arrogant toe rag." Lily said shaking her head.

"You've just now realized this?" James laughed.

"Just read. Wait… can you even read Sirius?"

"Lily, despite what you may think I'm not a complete idiot. I'm actually pretty intelligent. I just choose not to show it." Sirius explained very seriously.

"You never cease to amaze me Padfoot." Remus said with a grin. Even he had a hard time remembering that is friend is actually more intelligent than he gives him credit for. But who can blame him with the way Sirius acts most of the time.

Sirius then gave his best McGonagall impression. Looking as serious as he could, he opened the book to chapter three, cleared his throat, looked at his friends and said "Okay then." His friends burst out laughing. Just when he proved himself, he purposely ruined it.

"Sounds like you guys are having fun in here." Mrs. Potter said, entering the library. Sirius immediately put the book behind his back.

"Sirius Black, are you _reading_?"

"Maayyyybbbbeeeee."

"I want my Sirius back so whoever you are you can get out of my house." Mrs. Potter joked with her "son."

"You so like him better than me." James said.

"That's not true. I love you both equally."

"I'm your biological son! Shouldn't that count for something?!"

Everyone, but James, laughed. James was obviously taking this very personally.

"You'll always be my baby Jamsie-poo." Mrs. Potter said kissing her son's forehead.

"Mooooommmmmm!" James whined, highly embarrassed that his mom would kiss him in fount of Lily. This made everyone laugh even more at James' expense.

"Well," Mrs. Potter said once she calmed down a little, "I just came up to tell you four that dinner's on the table."

"FOOD!"

Sirius was already out the door and down the steps before anyone had a chance to blink. Mrs. Potter smiled and shook her head while following him down to the dining room. Lily hid the book in the couch so no one else would find it, then she, James and Remus made their way downstairs.

At the dinner table, dinner was anything but civilized. The four friends were practically inhaling their food in order to get back up to the library and read. Even Lily. Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked at each other in befuddlement. Why were their son and his friends acting so strange? Both wanted to say something but decided against it.

In no time at all, the Marauders and Lily had finished everything that was on their plates.

"We're done!" said James.

"Thank you very much, everything was wonderful." Lily said quickly.

Remus nodded his head in a small gratitude as he excused himself from the table right behind Lily and James. Sirius gave Mrs. Potter a quick thank you and rushed out. Mr. and Mrs. Potter stared at each other for a moment. Things were definitely unusual today in the Potter house. Before they had a moment to say anything Sirius rushed back in, grabbing some food off the table for later, smiled, thanked them, and then jetted back off to the library.

Once all the friends were back in the library, Lily pulled the book out from its hiding place in the couch and handed it off to Sirius. Everyone sat down and Sirius began to read.

_The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holiday had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches._

"We should set that kid loose in the Slytherin common room." Sirius said, getting his friends to chuckle a little before he continued.

_Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport, Harry Hunting._

"Sounds so original." Sirius said interrupting himself again.

_This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Vernon's old private school, Smentings._

"Vernon!" Lily exclaimed.

"Told you so." James and Sirius sang smiling.

"Lily, weren't you paying attention during the last chapter? That's when they established that his name was, in fact Vernon." Remus pointed out.

"I was… I guess the name just didn't register until now." Lily said.

"So know you can't possibly deny that this isn't a book of fate right? I mean that is the name of your sister's boyfriend." James said

"It's just a coincidence."

"Right," the boys said sarcastically.

_Smelting boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other with while teachers weren't looking."_

"How come we don't get sticks that we can hit people with?" Sirius asked.

"That would be fun." James said excitedly.

Remus shook his head. Lily was secretly wishing that she had a stick that she could use to hit Sirius and James with at that moment.

_As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Duddykins. He looks so grown up._

"Can I gag?" Sirius asked.

"Is she in denial?" James asked.

_The tube was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water._

"_What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia…._

"_Your new school uniform," she said…._

"_Oh," he said, "I didn't realize they had to be so wet."_

"Uh, oh. He's starting to sound like Sirius." Remus laughed thinking about Harry's comment.

"Hey! I resent that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, I'm proud of that comment." James beamed.

"And I marry him why?" Lily asked herself out loud not thinking.

James was the only one to hear what Lily had just said. He smiled, but dared not speak about his win, knowing the pain that would come if he did.

The friends read about how Harry went to get the mail and found a letter addressed to him.

_Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'"_

"Yes! My son makes it into Hogwarts!" James exclaimed.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Lily asked him.

"No, but it's good to know."

Lily shook her head with a smile. That boy was so odd.

"_Hurry up boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke._

"That really wasn't that funny." Remus said, and the others nodded in agreement.

They read on about Harry's struggle with his relatives about the letter, and how Uncle Vernon sent Harry and Dudley out of the room.

_Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach, listening at the crack between door and floor."_

"A marauder in the making." James smiled thinking about all the mischief his son would cause and wishing he'd get a chance to make some with him.

"We're so proud." Sirius and Remus said together.

They read how, as a few days passed for Harry, more letters came.

_After burning all the letters, Vernon got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoed Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises._

"I'm surprised they didn't replace it with petunia." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Flowers, Moony—tulips…petunia."

"Tiptoed through the petunia. That sounds dirty." James joked.

"Ugh. Why did you have to say that? Now I have to obliviate myself!" Sirius exclaimed, in complete and total disgust.

"That would save us a lot of trouble." Remus joked.

"_No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on the newspaper…._

"Wait…did it really say newspaper?" asked Remus

"Are you suggesting that I can't read… again?" asked Sirius acting offended.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Does it?"

"Yes" Sirius said, showing Remus the page.

After reading over the section, Remus came to a conclusion, "He's losing it."

As they read on, much more time had passed for Harry and Vernon's sanity, or lack there of, depleted even more. By the time his birthday arrived, Vernon had temporarily moved the entire family to a light house in the middle the sea.

_The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in._

"Any money it's Hagrid. Dumbledore always gets him to do his dirty work." James said

"I'm not taking that bet. I lost last time." Remus said.

The friends all went to bed that night thinking about the book.

Lying in his bed, James was lost in thought. _I get to marry Lilly! I GET TO MARRY LILY! And we have a son! A SON! Sure, we never really get to know him because we die… wow that's kind of depressing. But still… I'm going to make that girl happier than she has ever been in her life! Even if we don't have that much time together. _

Remus laid in his bed staring at the ceiling as his thoughts raced through his mind. If this book was truly what would happen in the future, why had it appeared in the Potter's library? Had it been placed there for them to discover it? What purpose did it serve? What did the future hold for him? As he continued to think, another thought came to his mind: Why worry about it? It was off in the future, it wasn't affecting him right now, he should enjoy the time he has with his friends and ponder on the more difficult points at a later date. With a small smile at his solution, he rolled over falling asleep.

_I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. Seriously Black. No, really. I'm serious! I _am_ Sirius….That's right! I have a godson! Cool! Why doesn't that book mention me more? I should be right there corrupting him as he grows up. I'm hungry. I wonder if the house elves will make me something. It's late. I should probably wait until morning. Nope…not gonna happen. I need food._ He got out of bed and headed down to the kitchens to antagonize the house elves.

Lily, on the hand was lying in her bed having a fight with herself. _There is no possible way that this book is real. It just can't be… __**Oh come on, you know you want it be**__. Why, pray tell, would I want this book to be reality? __**Because of James. **__Don't even get me started with that. __**You know very well that there is way to many "coincidences" for this book not to have at least some level of truth Lily.**__**Think about it, the description of Petunia, her attitude towards magic, her boyfriend, the stuff about you and James. **__WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? __**You know as well as I do that you secretly love him. **__Please. There is about as much truth in that statement as there is in Divination._ _**Fine, believe what you want to believe, but one day you're going to know that I'm right. **_Lily drifted off to sleep, and much to her dismay, dreamt of James and Harry.


	5. The Keeper of the Keys

The Mastresses would like to thank you all for joining them in the latest chapter of Who's Harry Potter

The Mastresses would like to thank you all for joining them in the latest chapter of Who's Harry Potter. They would also like to thank their faithful reviewers. They love that so many of you are enjoying the story and would appreciate if you keep reviewing. They would also like to say that one reviewer made fun of Sirius. Poor Sirius cried but the Mastresses laughed at his expense. Thanks for a good laugh reviewer. And now, without further ado… The Keeper of the Keys.

Recap:

Lily, on the hand was lying in her bed having a fight with herself. _There is no possible way that this book is real. It just can't be… __**Oh come on, you know you want it be**__. Why, pray tell, would I want this book to be reality? __**Because of James. **__Don't even get me started with that. __**You know very well that there is way to many "coincidences" for this book not to have at least some level of truth Lily.**__**Think about it, the description of Petunia, her attitude towards magic, her boyfriend, the stuff about you and James. **__WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? __**You know as well as I do that you secretly love him. **__Please. There is about as much truth in that statement as there is in Divination._ _**Fine, believe what you want to believe, but one day you're going to know that I'm right. **_Lily drifted off to sleep, and much to her dismay, dreamt of James and Harry.

Chapter 4: Keeper of the Keys

The next morning, Lily and Remus were wide awake by 8:30. After about an hour, they decided that James and Sirius had slept long enough and went to wake them up. After a much heated debate outside of James' door, Remus got Lily to agree to wake James while Remus went to wake Sirius, seeing that the Sirius venture would be the more difficult of the two to wake.

Lily walked into James' room. She was slightly embarrassed when she saw a picture of her on the night stand by his bed. She watched him sleep thinking about how, for the first time, he actually seemed innocent. She took a deep breath, and sat on the side of his bed.

"James," she said, gently.

"Eehhh," he said, turning over and pulling his sheets over his face.

"James, it's time to wake up."

"I don't want to go to class!"

"James," she said again, pulling the sheets from over his head, which made her accidentally touch his face. This made James open his eyes immediately.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"I came to wake you up."

"Just couldn't wait to see me could you?" he asked regaining some of his confidence.

"Please. It was either me or Remus and Remus decided that I would be more… effective."

"He was right."

Lily shook her head and got up from the side of the bed.

"Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." She said leaving the room.

James watched her leave, smiling to himself. "This is the best day of my life."

Meanwhile, Remus was having a difficult time with Sirius.

"BLACK! WAKE UP!" Remus yelled for at least the hundredth time.

"Sleeping."

"There's food downstairs."

"Food or sleep…. Sleep." He grunted pulling the sheets around his face.

This fight went on for a while with Sirius sill in bed, wrapped up in his sheets, with his eyes closed. Remus then decided he needed to take drastic measures with his friend.

"Levious Corpus." Remus cried, which, within seconds, left Sirius hanging upside down from his ankle.

"Did you seriously want me up that badly mate?" Sirius asked, with a bit of an edge.

"Lily and I decided that it was time for you and James to get up. We have stuff to do."

"Fine."

"Get dressed and I'll see you down there."

"Hey Moony."

"What?"

"Can you let me down?"

James was smiling like a fool all throughout breakfast, whereas Sirius keep glaring at Remus and probably thinking of a way for making him pay for the rude awakening. After breakfast the friends went up to the library to continue reading.

"I guess it's my turn to read," said Remus taking the book after they all sat in their designated seats. He opened up to chapter four and excitedly started to read.

_A giant of a man was standing in the doorway._

"Told ya!" James said.

"We didn't bet remember. I didn't doubt that it was Hagrid." Remus responded.

_Harry looked up into the fierce, wild shadowy face and saw that the beetled eyes were crinkled in a smile._

"_Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "You look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."_

"They are beautiful eyes." James said smiling at Lily.

Lilly looked down with a smile on her face blushing slightly. Wait… did James Potter really make her, Lily Evans, blush!

They read about how Hagrid explained to Harry about his family and his wizarding roots. Harry finally got to read his letter. The Dursley's, needless to say, were not happy. Harry was upset when he found out that they had known all those years and didn't tell him. Petunia went off on a rant in response to Harry's inquiry.

"_Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that –that _school_ –and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning tea cups into rats."_

At this James, with a smile, nudged Lily as if saying "you got that from me" while she rolled her eyes but smiled in agreement. Remus, noticing the moment between the two, nudged Sirius, and the two tried desperately hard not to laugh at the couple, but to no avail.

Hagrid then explained about Voldemort and told Harry about his parents.

"_Now yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!"_

"I GOT HEAD BOY?!" James exclaimed, slightly confused.

"How did that happen?" asked Remus.

"I was expecting Remus to get that crown." Sirius said.

"Well, Dumbledore must have seen something special in you James." Lily explained.

"Lily Evans, are you flirting with me?"

"Not in your life Potter!" she said giving him a devilish smile.

There was more about Voldemort, and then Vernon went over the edge.

"_Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, " I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured…"_

"Honestly, how could a beating get rid of magic? It's not logically possible." Lily shouted.

"This man puts one finger on OUR SON," James put his hand on Lily's, who was too distracted to notice, "he's going to wish he's never been born! I don't care if I'm dead or not! I'll haunt his arse!"

"This man must be SERIOUSLY mental to think that he can get away with trying to get rid of magic… especially magic from a Potter."

"If anything happens remind me to write a note to myself to send the aurors an owl about the child mistreatment of the future Harry Potter!" Remus exclaimed.

"Then they'd think you're mental and go after you Moony!" Sirius said logically.

"Well… there is a full moon once a month."

"Did you really just joke about that?!"

"Who's joking?!"

The friends laugh for a moment but did know that he was perfectly serious.

"Okay, I feel much better now… hey, what do you mean OUR son? And get your hand off of me! We're not married yet!"

"You said YET!"

"I meant… what I… I …. Just read already!!"

"_I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon._

_But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER-" the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley –there was a flash of violent, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hand clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pigs tail poking through his trousers._

"I've always liked him," all the friends said together.


	6. Diagon Alley

Recap:

The Mastresses would like to welcome you back to the next chapter of Who's Harry Potter. They would also like to apologize for the delay of this chapter. Work got the best of the updater and they beg for forgiveness. They thank all you kind readers and expecally the reviews and ask that you keep it up. And now… Ch. 5. Diagon Alley.

Recap:

_Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hand clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pigs tail poking through his trousers._

"I've always liked him," all the friends said together.

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Remus passed the book to Lily, eager to see what happened next.

"_Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl –"_

"_Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa._

"_What?"_

"_He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."_

_Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing _but_ pockets –bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, tea bags…"_

"Sounds like your trunk Sirius." Remus snickered.

"I wouldn't have the tea bags. There's no use for tea bags."

"It's the principal of the matter Padfoot."

"_First stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank…."_

"_Wizards have _banks_?"_

_  
"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins…. so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it. I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins. Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe…."_

"I would rob Gringotts just to prove that I could do it." James said, thoughtfully.

"You know…" Sirius started thinking as well.

"Don't even think about it boys." Lily said, shooting them each a look.

"Don't even think about what?" asked Mrs. Potter, entering the room.

Lily immediately sat on the book trying to hide it. Her heart pounded as she tried to come up with an answer for the older woman. "Oh, you know, just the usual… keeping your son and his friend out of trouble."

"My dear, that is not humanly possible."

"Thanks for your encouragement mom."

"I just tell it like it is, love. What are you four doing held up in this library for anyways? This is the second day you've been up here and I know it's out of character for at least two of you."

"Mum Potter, are we not allowed to break our normal character and enjoy the written word." Sirius asked, innocently.

"I don't trust any of you right now. I'm thinking all of you have been replaced by doppelgangers."

"Mrs. Potter, I'm insulted. You know that I'm the one who keeps James and Sirius in line at school." Remus joked.

"I know I don't have to worry about you Remus. It's that girl I'm concerned about." Mrs. Potter laughed looking at Lily, who lost all the color in her face and was looking scared to death.

"You do know that I'm only joking with you Lily dear."

Lily looked shocked, but relived at the same time. Everyone else in the room laughed and soon Lily joined in too. "Of course I do."

"I feel that you four needs to leave this house. It's a beautiful day and there is no reason to be cooped up in here."

With no available excuse, the four reluctantly got up and went outside.

"So what are we going to do?" asked James, once they got outside.

"We could play Quidditch." Sirius suggested.

"NO! We played Quidditch YESTERDAY!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well what else is there to do?" Remus asked.

Poor Lily was in a corner all alone. She really needed female friends. She thought about batting her eyelashes at James in order to get him on her side, but quickly thought better of it. She quickly looked around for something to do. "We could… go for a walk."

Remus and Sirius looked at Lily as if she was crazy. Surely she wasn't serious.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. There's a bunch of really cool things in these woods, and I've got a lot of land. It could be fun."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged as if saying "why not, we have nothing better to do." So the friends set off into the woods.

They walked for a while and didn't come across anything interesting.

"I'm bored!" Sirius wined. "You lied Prongs, there's nothing interesting in these woods."

"It's a hit or miss thing Padfoot," James defended himself. "I'm not in control of when things come out."

"It's definitely a miss thing right now!"

"Can't you just be quiet and enjoy the view?" asked Lily.

"I know I am," said James, looking at Lily, who then proceeded to push him.

"You two make me sick." This comment got Sirius a smack upside his head from Remus. "Ow."

"You deserved it." Remus said.

"Regardless, I'm still bored."

"What do you propose we do then?"

"Read."

"The book is in the library."

"Oh yeah?" said Sirius pulling out the book from inside his cloak.

"So, Sirius is a Houdini. Who would have thought," said Lily.

"What's a Houdini?"

"Smile, nod, and pick up a book."

"I already did. It's in my hand."

"Smart arse."

"Yes I am! As well as Serious Sirius."

This comment made James snicker behind his hand, Remus smile and shake his head, and Lily want to hex him into next Tuesday.

Sirius smiled as he handed the book to Lily. "I believe you were reading Miss Evans." They all made themselves comfortable on the ground and Lily began to read once more.

"_Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh – mind you, he's usually tremblin'._

"_Is he always that nervous?"_

"_Ph, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience…. They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag – never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject – now, where's my umbrella?"_

"Scared of his own students eh? This could be fun." Sirius said mischievously

.

"Forget scared of his students he's scared of his own subject! How the bloody hell is he going to teach??" asked James.

"Faint of heart much?" Remus commented.

Harry and Hagrid then entered Diagon Alley to make their way towards Gringotts. On their way, they heard some kids talking.

"_Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new nimbus 2000 –the fastest every-"_

"Nimbus 2000?" said James.

"What kind of name is that?" Sirius asked.

"Though it's probably better then our cleansweeps."

Sirius nodded in agreement.

They entered Gringotts and Harry got money out of the Potter vault. Then they made their way to vault 713.

"_Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away._

"_If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook._

"_How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked._

"_About once every ten years."_

"You two still want to break into Gringotts?" asked Remus, with a smile.

"Well, we wouldn't break into _that_ vault." Sirius explained.

"I think I may have to leave you now Padfoot, I've got a family to think about."

"Chicken."

"Yep."

They left Gringotts and Harry went to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for his robes. There, he talked to another boy headed for Hogwarts.

"_My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in some how."_

"You know, it sounds like us." Sirius said and all the friends laughed in agreement.

"_Know what house you'll be in yet?" _

"_No." said Harry feeling more stupid by the minute._

"Griffendor obviously." Sirius said, as if Harry could hear him.

"Of course, he's a Potter. And if he get's into Slytherin I'd disown him." James said.

"You would not." Lily hit James playfully.

"You're right."

Harry left Madam Malkin's when Hagrid returned. Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts.

_Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viriddian._

"_I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."_

"Boy, he is just like his father!" Remus muttered.

After Flourish and Blotts, the two made their way to Ollivanders' to get Harry a wand.

"_Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."_

"He actually remembered my wand?!" Lily exclaimed.

"You're actually admitting it's true." James was in shock.

"I'm… being swept up in the moment."

_The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair…_

"Damn, our son is difficult." James looked at Lily.

"Like father like son." Remus joked.

_Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishin down through the dusty air and a stream of read and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well… how curious… very curious…"_

_He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"_

"_Sorry," said Harry, "But what's curious?"_

"…_It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother –why, it's brother gave you that scar."_

The friends looked at each other in shock of what they had just read. Even Lily, who was still refusing to believe there was any truth in the book, looked very serious.

After a moment of silence, Remus spoke up. "We've been gone for a while."

"Yeah, mum might be getting worried."

The friends got up and made their way back towards the Potter house. The friends were all joking and having a good time. Lily, who wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, tripped over a tree root and landed in James' arms.

"You caught me?"

"Of course! I would never let you fall Evans. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She started to move away from James but yelped in pain when her foot made contact with the ground.

"So much for being fine, huh?" James quickly threw his arm around her for support before she had a chance to object. "I'm helping you back to the house whether you like it or not."

Lily knew it was in her best interest, so she didn't object. It was actually kind of nice knowing that James wouldn't let her fall. Of course, the rest of the way back Sirius was humming the wedding march and Remus was trying to hide his laughter.

Mrs. Potter looked out her window and saw the four friends approaching the house when she noticed something odd. She went outside. "SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN GET INSIDE NOW!"


	7. The Journey from Platform 9 and 34

In honor of the SHU Marauders' return to Hogwarts, they have decided to grant you another chapter

In honor of the SHU Marauders' return to Hogwarts, they have decided to grant you another chapter. They would also like to thank all of the reviewers and they apologize for the cliffhanger but how else would they keep you coming back. RR.

Recap:

_Mrs. Potter looked out her window and saw the four friends approaching the house when she noticed something odd. She went outside. "SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN GET INSIDE NOW!"_

Chapter 6: The Journey from Platform 9 and ¾

"What did you do?" James asked nervously.

"Honestly, we didn't do anything! For once, I'm innocent."

"I'm waiting boys!"

Sirius hung his head and walked slowly towards the house as if he was walking to the gallows. Remus looked extremely confused but kept his head up, ready to face Mrs. Potter.

"Get inside." Mrs. Potter held the door open for the two boys. Once they disappeared inside the house, James and Lily looked at each other. What could those two have done to have Mrs. Potter mad?

Inside, the boys looked scared. This made Mrs. Potter smile because she knew they both thought that they were in trouble.

"So, I'm guessing you both are wondering why I called you in here."

They mutely nodded.

"I have to know," the woman smiled, "what is going on between Lily and my son." Both boys immediately relaxed.

"At this point, your guess is about as good as ours." Remus laughed.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack woman! I thought I was in big trouble for something, and this time, I didn't do anything… not that I can remember anyway."

Mrs. Potter laughed at Sirius. "So, does James like her?"

"How behind the times are you? He's been in love with the girl since… first year."

"Does she like him?"

"You see… well… ummm… that's debatable."

"See, Mrs. Potter, we all think she does, but…" Remus proceeded to pull out his notebook and flipped through to the latest poll standings, "she hasn't admitted it yet. Out of about forty kids in our year, thirty-nine of them placed bets on when the two are getting together. Most of Hogwarts actually has some say in the matter. Including the teachers."

"Surprisingly, even Professor McGonagall went in on the bet. Though, we're all expecting Dumbledore to win because he knows pretty much everything."

"So… what are the standings at this point?"

"Mrs. Potter! Are you seriously thinking about placing a bet on your son's love life?" Sirius asked in amazement.

"James did get his mischievous streak from me."

Remus led them over to the table to show them all the different bets. Mrs. Potter glanced over them, and quickly decided that all of them would be feasible except for Severus Snape's – which was that the two would never get together, probably in hopes that he would sweep her off her feet – and Peter's bet that they would be married before the year was out. She glanced out the window again, watching the two sit on the bench, waiting for their friends, and then put down two bets. One, when she would kiss him, and the other was when they would actually get together.

"Okay gentleman, she will kiss him before you four get off the train for Hogwarts in two weeks. As far as when the two actually become an official couple, I'd say… by Thanksgiving of your 6th year."

Remus penciled in her bets, hid the book, and he and Sirius headed back outside.

"Sooooooo…" James started when he saw his friends.

"So what?" asked Sirius.

"What happened?"

"Oh, it was nothing important." Remus said quickly.

"My mother yelled at you two to get inside and talk to her. That couldn't have been nothing."

"It was just a misunderstanding. You see some food went missing from the kitchens last night, and automatically assumed that it was me."

"Okay, that makes sense, but why was Remus called in there too?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Well… you see… I was supposed to keep him in line."

"I'm not sure I'm buying this Moony."

"Prongs, why would we lie to you two wonderful people? Two of our best friends in the world." Sirius acted insulted.

"Now I know you're up to something."

Lily and James started torturing their two friends. They both knew something was going on, and they intended to get the truth. They finally cracked.

"We told your mother about the bets." Remus cried.

"What bets?" Lily snapped.

"You see… well… that's kind of a funny story." Sirius started.

"I'm waiting Sirius."

"ThebetsonwhenyouandJameswouldgettogehter."

"What? Slow down, I can't understand you."

Sirius looked pleadingly over at Remus. Remus took a deep breath, knowing his life could very well end in the next few seconds. "The entire school, minus one person, has bets on when the two of you are finally going to get together."

"WHAT!" Lily screamed.

"THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" James said equally loud.

"You bet on this?"

"I thought it was just a joke! I didn't know that they were serious about it! Wait… who didn't bet?"

The other three just looked at him and shook their heads.

"And I can't believe you told my mother."

"Well, she's the one who called us in to ask about your romantic status." Remus said.

"She did WHAT?!"

"Yeah, and then she bet on it!" Sirius ducked as Remus tried to hit him. "But really you two, you should be pleased, this is the biggest thing Hogwarts has ever seen. Everyone has something to say about it, even Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick too!"

"Is there some rock I can crawl under?" Lily asked, her face now as red as her hair.

"My MOTHER bet on this?"

Remus slowly started edging away from them, counting down from ten under his breath. "Three, two, one." He grabbed the back of Sirius' shirt and bolted, just as Lily and James sprung into action. They chased after Remus and Sirius, wands drawn, sending hexes their way.

The two boys spent the next two days running and hiding from the future couple. Even though Sirius had to do major raids of the kitchens, but fortunately, luck was on his side because he made it out each time before Lily and James thought to check them.

Finally, by dawn of the third day Lily and James decided to call a truce… for now. If they didn't, they knew they would never finish the book.

The friends settled down under a tree outside. Just then, Lily had a thought. "Where do we go if the weather is bad again?"

"We'll go to your room Lily." Sirius said.

"Why my room?"

"Well… because no one would think to look for all of us there… plus it's clean."

"I'm not sure how to take that."

"My room is a disaster, James' is just as bad, and Remus… well, his room doesn't matter."

"Thanks a lot Padfoot."

"Aw, Moony, you know I love you."

Remus closed off all emotion on his face and said in a flat tone, "Yes, I can tell that you are just so overcome with passion for me that you just can't stand it." This sent Lily and James into a fit of laughter.

"Umm… Moony… I didn't mean… not like that." Sirius was utterly embarrassed.

"I'm hurt Padfoot, you said you loved me. I guess you don't mean it."

"Dude, I don't swing that way."

Remus' face fell, and he looked so depressed for a few moments before it was impossible to keep the charade up any longer and he doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

James, Lily and Remus looked at each other then burst into laughter once more.

The friends finally were able to calm themselves down after a few minutes. Sirius was still unaware that Remus was not in love with him, but they were sure he'd figure it out eventually, but Sirius sat as far away from Remus as humanly possible, and James started to read.

"_Platform what?"_

"_Nine and three-quarters."_

"_Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad the lot of them."_

"He's one to talk," said Remus.

James and Sirius both grunted in agreement.

The next day, Uncle Vernon dropped Harry off at the train station. Harry was unsure as to how to reach platform nine and three-quarters, so he decided to watch what a family of redheads did.

"_Fred, you next," the plump woman said._

"_I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"_

"_Sorry, George, dear."_

"_Only joking, I am Fred."_

"I think I'm going to like them." James smiled.

"Just what the wizarding world needs—James Jr. and Sirius Jr." Remus said, shaking his head.

"It's a good thing this isn't real then."

"How long are you going to keep this up? Seriously!"

"Will you quit with the seriously bit!"

"Not in your lifetime."

After asking the twins' mother how to get through, he finally made it onto the platform. He watched the family's interaction from the window of his compartment.

_She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins._

"_Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – blown up a toilet or –"_

"_Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."_

"WE'VE never blown up a toilet." James said shocked.

"Why haven't we thought of that?" asked Sirius.

"You're slacking," laughed Remus.

"You're a marauder too; ergo you're slacking as well." James pointed out.

"No, I don't slack."

"_Ergo_? Did you just say ergo?" Lily asked looking at James in disbelief.

"Yeah, so?"

"I didn't know you were capable of using sophisticated words."

"I can when I want to."

"It was the word of the week in the Wizard Weekly. There was a Quidditch article right above it." Remus explained, killing James' moment.

_A whistle sounded._

"_Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry._

"_Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."_

"_We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."_

"Hey Lily, why don't we send Petunia a Hogwarts toilet seat?" James asked.

Lily tried hard not to laugh "Are you kidding? That would just make her hate me more." She thought for a moment, "Though I have to admit that would be funny."

One of the redheads came into Harry's compartment. When the nameless trolley lady came around, Harry bought a little of everything and shared it with the redhead named Ron.

_They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass…_

"Grass actually isn't bad." Remus said thoughtfully.

Everyone stared at him.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

Chirp chirp…chirp chirp.

"Oh."

_Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: It was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop…._

"_This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

Lily snickered to herself thinking Bond, James Bond. "He must be the son of Lucius Malfoy."

"I always heard he was a git." James said.

"_You'll soon find our some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

_He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it._

"_I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," he said coolly._

"BUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNN!" the boys shouted together.

"SHUUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUUUPPPPPP!" Lily mocked them.

"Shun the nonbeliever!" Sirius cried.

"Hey, that's my wife you're talking about!"

Lily hit James…hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Lily just gave him an innocent smile. "Whatever are you talking about, darling?"

"You confuse me, woman."

After a long train ride, they finally arrived at the station in Hogsmeade. Hagrid cried for the first years to follow him, and they all got into boats.

"_Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face._

"I wonder how far Hagrid had to bend down." Sirius asked.

As soon as they finished the chapter, Lily asked something that she had been dying to know since before they started reading, "So Remus, when did you learn how to act?"

"It's just something I've always been good at, I just don't usually let people know."

"Wait… earlier… that stuff about you and me… that was just acting?" Laughter was the only response to Sirius' question.


	8. The Sorting Hat

The Mastresses appologies for the long gap since the last chapter. Hogwarts has been very taxing and there has been some problems with some of the other Griffendores. But they are back and promise there will be another chapter soon. Oh and there has been requets for reviewers to get in on the bet. If you want to be involved leave a name (reather real or fake one) and your wager and date at the end of your reviews. Please make it in wizarding money. And with no further delay

Recap:

_As soon as they finished the chapter, Lily asked something that she had been dying to know since before they started reading, "So Remus, when did you learn how to act?"_

"_It's just something I've always been good at; I just don't usually let people know."_

"_Wait… earlier… that stuff about you and me… that was just acting?" Laughter was the only response to Sirius' question._

Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat

Then next afternoon the friends gathered again to read. It was another beautiful day, so the friends went outside.

"I can't wait to see what happens next!" said Sirius. It was still shocking to everyone how enthused he seemed about reading. Especially now that he knew Remus wasn't in love with him. That could have been… awkward.

"Who's turn is it?" Sirius asked, excitedly.

"Yours Padfoot." Remus smirked.

"Ooooo… I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"Awww… they would make such a cute couple!" Lily gawked.

"Maybe we should take bets on how long it will be before they get together." James laughed.

"Don't EVEN joke like that Lily! And James, you of all people! Some friend you are." Sirius exclaimed.

"Eww… someone can't take a joke."

"That wasn't funny!"

"No, that's payback." Lily smiled deviously.

"Okay, who has the book?" Sirius asked.

"YOU DO!" James and Remus said together.

Sirius looked down at his hand and realized that he did, in fact, have the book. Today was just not his day. He thought about commenting, but knowing how his luck was today, he thought it would be better for him just to keep his mouth shut… except for reading, of course.

_He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he had somehow turned his teachers wig blue._

"I want to turn my teachers wig blue!" exclaimed Sirius

"I can see it! McGonagall with blue hair! Priceless!" James smiled evilly.

"Do you think that Filch still has his cat?!?!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Remus

James and Sirius sung "Oh Mrs. Norris!"

"Don't torture that poor innocent cat!" Lily demanded

"There is nothing innocent about that cat!" Remus responded.

_About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall… glancing at the first years…_

_Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about in Hogwarts A History."_

_  
_All the boys grumbled at the words!

"It's Lily Jr." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with Hogwarts A History!"

"Nothing Lil, really. It's just…" James started.

"It's boring!" Sirius cut in.

"Even I can't finish that book. I think the last time I tried I made it to page 2. Which is one page better then last time!" Remus said thoughtfully.

McGonagall came and got the first years, and in the fount of the entire school, she placed a black hat on a stool and it began to sing. This hat was how they would know which house they would be in. Harry was very nervous

_What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?"_

"Can that even happen?" asked Sirius.

"Honestly… if you read Hogwarts A History you'd know the answer, which is no."

"Lilypad, shut up." James said sweetly.

"And you wonder why I don't go out with you."

"_Potter, Harry!"_

_The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited…_

_Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_._

"_Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness…"_

"NOT SLYTHERIN!!!" All the boys exclaimed together, eagerly awaiting the sorting hats answer.

Lily secretly thought the same but didn't want to give the boys the satisfaction of her announcing it. She knew that if she announced it, they would bring up the fact that this story was a sign about their future, and she just couldn't believe that, no matter how many coincidences there may be.

"_-no? Well if you're sure –better be –Gryffindor!"_

"YES!!!!!" The four friends cried jumping up and down. James even grabbed Lily, lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Lily laughing.

Dumbledore got up and made a speech. When he made sat back down, "Harry didn't know whether he to laugh or not."

"_Is he –a bit mad?"_

"Yes, yes he is. That's why we love him." Remus laughed

"Here, here!" James agreed.

_Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quarrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and shallow skin._

The friends looked at each other as if they knew the description of the man but knew that it wouldn't be possible.

"_Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy._

"_Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape."_

"Snivellus/Severus is a teacher!" they all cried together.

After dinner, the entire school sang the school song.

"…_and learn until our brains all rot."_

"They really need to change that song." James said, flatly.

The others shook their heads and muttered, "Agreed."

_Everybody finished the song at different times…. The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase…. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him…._

"_Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy._

_Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. _

"Sounds like what happened to Wormtail." Remus said.

The friends laughed at the misfortune of their absent friend; absent both physically and mentally. But they didn't know any better, they would have thought that Neville had some relation to Peter.


End file.
